Roses With Bloody Thorns
by Young Little Luna
Summary: I left home a long time ago for a new start with my father. My whole life I've been in danger because of how rare my breed is. It's earths legend we breed the strongest and most attractive pups. But I am just a Neko. I'm no Kistune. I'm Just me Ayame Akira Hiromi. I didn't realize it until it was too late but I loved him as more than my costumer. It was sad he changed for the worse
1. Chapter 1

_**Roses With Thorns**_

_**CHAPTER"1**_

_**While Daydreaming I came up with this new story! Do Enjoy and Let me know what you think! I always get tones of traffic but little to no reviews is that fair to you? Have you ever came across those badly written stories that don't even get better when you go along?! They have TONES! Of reviews : / Come on now I try. Review For Me Guys!—Anri The Fire Kistune. Here is My New Story **__**"**__**Roses With Thorns**__**"**__**.**_

Ayame pov: I bit into my lip as hard as I could trying to let the sounds escaping my mouth become silent. I hid behind the counter of my demolished family restaurant scared out of my damn mind. My father and I had long ago left Kahona. I missed the friend I had in Naruto, he may have been reckless and goofy but he made my day. I know he'd stop this.

"Where's the girl old man! I was thrown out of my daydreams at the sound of my father's cries of pain. I covered my mouth scooting farther under the counter.

"Tell us now or you and the girl will burn to death. Tears trickled down my pale face watching the man glide a sword from his back.

"I-I'll never tell y-you! Run Ayame! Run! He croaked. I did as he told but in the opposite direction. I crawled from under the counter running towards my dad.

"Daddy No! I dropped to my knees blood splattering over my face and body. My hands shook roughly when I looked down at them.

"R-run…Love…y-you….I didn't have to look up to know they killed him. I knew why they wanted me; everyone that ever saw me knew why someone would. Ever since I was a baby I was kept on a tight leash. I unraveled the thin brown tail neatly wrapped around my slim waist, moving it to clean my eyes. My long brown hair caressed the floor as I stayed still my head down, covered in blood and brain matter. Stabbing him in the heart wasn't enough they just had to shoot him. I looked up my brown eyes watery. My face scrunched up in pain watching them slowly start to burn him and everything else with his carcass. My slightly clawed hands gripped at my bloodied apron seeing the man who started this appear in my line of vision. When I realized the predicament I was in my nerves started to kick in.

I raised my head up to stare at him feeling them all surround me. He reached down to feel the large floppy ears atop my head, moving his hand down to open my mouth. I complied with his wishes afraid of what would happen if I didn't, allowing him to run his fifthly finger over my sharp teeth down to my chin. He popped my chin closed stepping back.

"Take her outside to the car and undress her there. Burn her clothes get rid of every evidence you can find, when you're finished put her in the backseat. He looked up from me yelling.

"GO! A small squeak released itself from my mouth, a behemoth of a man snatching me up by my hair.

"CAREFUL! He loosened his grip shoving me next to the car. We lived away from town so my hopes of having help where dead in my mind. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pinning my hands down to my sides tightly in his grip. I winced feeling him purposely tighten his grip, glancing up at the other man approaching me. His hair was that of a dirty blonde long and cascading down his bony back. He had no muscle to his form like the man holding me but I knew he was strong from the way he unsheathed his deadly katana. He pressed it into the bottom of my chin just enough to draw some blood, running it down my neck, his breath heavy on my face as he trailed his eyes down my body. He licked his dry lips ripping of my clothes filling the dead silence of the air. I felt the cold air whip across my cheery blossom, stomach and chest all at once before there was nothing but me. The mark on my hip trailing under the bottom of my tummy to the other side of my belly revealed itself to them.

"Is that a cursed mark Jeff? The skinny one asked the larger male after he dropped me to the ground.

"Nah it's just a mark. I'm not sure it means anything I believe she's just a neko not a kistune or anything. He shrugged kneeling down on one knee.

"Head back chin up little girl. I bit down on tongue preventing myself from cussing him out right there. I did as ordered glaring him down angrily, my nose turned up. He hooked a collar around my neck marked *Un-owned*.

"There…Good girl you look mighty fine now. He brushed my chestnut brown hair away from my small breasts cupping one roughly. A whimpered escaped my lips forcing me to look towards my burning restaurant. I breathed heavily feeling his hand slide down my stomach. He reached my cheery blossom yelling in pain.

"OW FUCK!

"What's wrong Robert? Jeff cried kneeling next to him. The larger man stared up at him, his eyes watery.

"The little bitch shocked me somehow! When I reached down to touch her cunt I got shocked.

"Ugh you dumbasses can't you do anything right? A smirk reached my swollen lips as I watched in amusement.

"But boss! I tried to touch her pu- A loud smack rang clear through the air, a hard thud followed afterwards.

"YOU! Do not touch the merchandise! You know these kinds of girls are rare! Ten times out of ten there virgins the exact thing these men want from these! Never touch them or risk being killed! He picked the fat man off the ground shoving him towards the other car with Jeff.

"You better be there on time too! He yelled after them looking down at me. He picked me up quickly throwing me in the back. I grunted feeling the humped on the floor hit my back. I laid there crumpled in between the seats staring up at him, after he sat down knocking on the window.

"Drive Cody. Another cry of pain escaped my lips after that order, my head banging into the car door painfully.

"Ugh don't tell me you're a dumb bitch sit up and be proper. I slowly pulled my sore body up on the seat farthest away from him curling up. I closed my eyes trying to get as much sleep I could get possible before I arrived at my new destination.

_ NEW STORY YAAAY! REVIEW! ~Anri The Fire Kistune~ Look At My Profile Picture that's what Ayame looks like but with brown eyes, brown ears and a brown tail.


	2. The Annoyance

_**The Annoyance…**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**Oh…Just a tip Ayame is 15 and Nartuo just turned 16**_

**Naruto pov: **I was so sore and…stiff ….

"Naruto what have I told you before? Be a man and get up. I groaned loudly terrible pain coursing through my stiff muscles as I sat up. I leaned against the fluffy pillows my mother set up around me staring at my adoptive father. Tsunade found parents for me about five years after Ayame left. I saw no point in it really. I was sixteen….had been caring for myself since I was able to walk so why this was even necessary I never knew.

"Get up….He commanded. I hung my head low, raising off of my bed to stare at him. I hovered over him by two inches but that meant nothing. Being hotheaded like I usually was gave me a great lesson in a true ass whooping. I always thought I could kill or beat anyone but this man standing in front of me showed me just as much.

"Now…tsunade made you my responsibility and I shall treat you as such. You are my son now and you need to come to terms with that. As you can see we have slaves around this house, do we not? I was sore as hell and couldn't deal with the punishment I was sure to get using a slick tongue so I decided to be straight forward for once.

"Yes I'm we'll aware of that. Yoshi and his little sister already have a sex slave. My face twisted into a scowl hearing him laugh after that.

"How is that funny?! That slave Yoshi's sister Akiko has is half her damn age! She is only fourteen fucking a seventeen year old! How you sick people see that as right I'll never know! He wrenched his hand back striking me in the face.

"Now you'll listen and you'll listen good! We are not sick people, we are wealthy and people are fortunate to be touched and or loved by us. She is planning on making him into royalty just like I did your mother. Unfortunately all the bits and pieces she needed to bare a child where cut out of her body, when she was taken from me during that dark time. That's why I adopted you! Now be grateful. I rolled my eyes at his little story.

"I'm we'll enough aware of what happened…But it's disturbing she's fucking a guy that old and Yoshi is sixteen screwing a fourteen year old girl! That's okay but her and a seventeen year old it's a bit odd. I can see them dating but him physically sticking his penis inside of her? No….just no. I brushed passed him picking out a pair of jeans and red t-shirt.

"Anyway you are not to worry about anyone else and there slaves but your own. I sighed loudly turning around to face him.

"I don't wish to own any sex slaves or slaves at all! I refer to them as maids and there all my friends! Yiki was a girlfriend of mine at some point. He raised a thick eyebrow.

"Did your mother know of this because I sure as hell didn't.

"No Bill ..Eloise did not know of this. He growled slamming me into the wall. A loud cry of pain escaped my mouth, alerting the more gentle side of him to help me, by the name of Eloise Michelle Bernard.

"BILL! Get your hands off of him! The door slammed open with a loud crack, her little body flying into his. They landed on the ground with a loud thud, her body position on top of him. She glanced up at me helping herself up. I smiled kindly at her enjoying the feel of her smooth hands gliding along my back and cheek.

"How's my baby? I laughed slightly pecking her dirty cheek.

"I see you've been in the garden again Mom. I struggled to say it sometimes but I was getting comfortable with it more now a days. She laughed patting my shoulder.

"Of course now please go enjoy your shower, were taking you to see the selected slaves they've found so far. I liked her outlook on slaves. She preferred me to use them for whatever I pleased as long as I did not harm them. I grinned one of my many sharp tipped teeth jutted out the side of my lip.

"Oooh…Dear I always forget about those sharp things. She tapped one with her long nail before existing the room. Once the door shut all I heard from them where there bickers of how I should or shouldn't be able to make this decision. I chuckled loudly shutting my bathroom door. Tsunade sure knew how to pick a family for a guy aye?

We'll that's chapter two. I've been a little busy with…enjoyable family things. I hope everyone had a great weekend. R&R kindly Thank you ~Anri The Fire Kistune~


	3. The Horrid Destination

The Horrid Destination

Diclamier: Do R&R Folks…_**kindly…**_

Ayame pov: I thought maybe it all was just another terrible dream but when I opened my now dark brown eyes I saw the faces of the same men that took me away from my new home of five years. I breathed heavily as I slowly stood up ready to defend myself if needed against the men. My eyes slid to the tall behemoth of a man who tried to violate my womanhood. A small smile met my swollen lips seeing his hand tightly wrapped in gauze. He noticed this and ran towards me yelling. I screamed in panic falling on the other side of the car and out the door. I landed on the ground with a loud thud in a puddle of muddy water. I sat up as much as I could, turning on my heel. I stood up to try and run only to fall right back down. With my hands braced on the wet ground I turned around to see my dead legs crossed over one another and my right ankle connected to a brand new shackle. I turned back around seeing heels in my view. A woman? How could she lock up her own gender? I knew I was an odd female but still. She raised her heels up to tap my forehead, before her face came into my view. A tingly feeling spread through my body and I fell face first into the ground with a loud splatter.

"Alright you idiots pick her up and get everything prepared now. Walter take miss Ayame to her room now, bathe and dress her right after you get there. I'll send Itchi in too do her hair and make-up. How late was it? I looked up at the sky to see it getting brighter by the minute….

"Chop-chop we only have a few days to prepare before the queen and king's son comes to collect one of our new prizes. His father says he may collect more than one. Loud talking and yelling filled my ears as I was literally dragged up from the ground and thrown into a wagon. The slap of a horse's ass and then silence. I slid and smacked into the rough sides of the wagon scratching my body like there was no tomorrow. Finally we hit a big hole, my body flying from the wagon. I screamed loudly crashing into the steps of the large building. Many men and women rushed to my side, most of the women neko's , demon's or kitsunes. All creatures like me. A blonde haired girl with purple eyes smiled down at me as she lifted me from the ground with easy.

"Sorry for picking you up but my names Itchi and I'll be doing you're make-up and hair today. I'll heal you're leg and body up too seems, like they weren't as gentle as they usually are with our the special women and men that come here. She stood me on my feet helping me to my "room". I raised my head upon entering the large room my fragile body shaking. It was a beautiful room but there was blood splattered along the walls and bed. I was blinded when Itchi moved her cold hand over my frightened face, hushing me.

"It's okay dear…This man…he came here and we didn't have his favorite slave available and a bunch of amateurs gave him a weak and inexperienced neko to the man…Poor girl barely made it out alive with her head on right. She lost a few fingers and a limb or two but there all being re-attached and healed as we speak. Anyway let me just lead you to the bathroom. She un-covered my eyes and shoved me into the warm water of the large tub. Without warning she cut a slit in my arm rubbing herbs and salt over the wound.. I lashed out against her but it was futile. She grinned patting my head. She held me under for a while, slinging my body back to the surface laughing at my reactions. She wiped my face free of soapy water roughly scrubbing at my back. She steered clear of the gash made on my arm as she massage my breast, creating suds. She licked at my pierced earlobe laughing darkly.

"You know…I may be a slave just as you but I am kept at high recommendations by every single person I meet…because I love all…..kinds of creatures. She literally moaned in my ear as she moved along my belly with the rag, passing my hips. My eyes grew large feeling her fingers run along the opening of my vagina. She grinned when she knew I realized I couldn't move. I had no choice but to sit here and let her do as she pleased. She moved her fingers to brush inside of me, when the door slammed open.

"Who gave you permission to bathe her Itchi! You know you're not allowed to do this anymore! Leave now! She growled loudly storming out of the room. A short girl with long black and purple hair kneeled in front of me, gently washing upwards.

"I apologize she's a succubus. She usually seduces men but she…is a rare one and likes women to. Don't let her do that to many times or you will die. Anything she said was a lie. She's only allowed to dress and put make-up on the slaves for a reason. She smiled at me handing me the cloth.

"Here I know you can wash you're more private areas. I hope you get one of the kinder masters or mistresses. I looked at her bewildered when she said mistresses and finally spoke my sharp teeth covered by braces showing. I was embarrassed by the fact of having these crooked demons but oh we'll. I got them a couple a days before I moved, but naruto had already began his voyage elsewhere with one of the great sages.

"M-mistress? No offense ma'am but I'm into m-men and I-

"I know I've heard it all with you're kind who haven't found there mates. The problem with that is we either have to let those neko's, kistune, etc go or try and erase there memories but that's only when were in dire need of new product. Alright now stand up. I dropped the rag and stood up bracing my hands along the cold wall.

"Now spread you're legs for me and relax you're buttocks. Thick salty tears dripped off my chin as I felt as though I was just a piece of meat now. She sprayed along my head, scrubbing out the soap and running it along my body. Once she cleaned my body and feet of soap I watched as she grabbed a syringe.

"Now….. For the next couple of days we won't be able to sell you until we clean your body out. I detached my hands from the wall turning to face her, my arms folded over my breast.

"What do you mean clean my body? I just had a bath. She shook her head laying the filled syringe on the sink.

"You're anus needs to be filled with enema. Before of which though….She trailed off grabbing a smaller syringe.

"I need to fill you up with water. You will hold it for thirty seconds on my count and release into either the bathtub you're standing in six different times or the toilet. Some master's might enjoy anal sex so we must clean any feces from you're rectum with water and then enema twice. Once today and again at 12:00 o'clock sharp tonight which is considered technically to be the next day. Obviously you'll have to shit and once you're done the day before you are to leave…you shall put water in your rectum again understood? My mind shut down completely after such horrid details as I reluctantly climbed out the tub. I dried off my body and moved down to my sore knees.

"Relax…I need you to relax you're bum or it won't go in so easy. I bite into my tongue growling as she slid the tip of the water filled syringe into my tight rectum. My eyes snapped open in discomfort as I struggled to do what she told me to do. I waited…and waited…..and waited, listening to her voice for when I would be able to sit on the toilet for some relief.

"24…..25…26…27….28…29….30…UP! UP! Up you go dear hurry before you release all over the floor. She ushered me up from the ground, roughly holding me atop the toilet.

"C'mon don't be shy…push as much as you need. Sweat covered my body, a red twinge across my cheeks as I tried to relax my muscles releasing the water. She fixed her gloves, running the cloth along my bum and small hole. She repeated this action over and over again until we reached the sixth and final time of the DAY I'd be force to hold water in my ass and push we'll…crap filled water out my rectum. She flushed the toilet the fifth time guiding my tired body back to the ground. It wasn't a very comfortable task to do over and over again, back to back.

"Alright girl….you're doing we'll…Hmmm. I felt her fingers massaging my tight ass-hole as it slowly relax to her touched. I looked at my bleeding arm realizing this is why she was still able to assault my body. I wonder what they used to break my protection spell. These people where more advanced then I could ever hope. A small moan of pleasure and pain slid from my mouth for the second time as she shoved the syringe passed my pale cheeks into the warm tunnel of my rectum, filling me with warm water. She forced another sound to release itself from my mouth as she stuck her index finger inside of me as we'll moving it in circular motion.

"Good girl….Her breath hit my back strongly as she smacked my ass slightly, roughly massaging my cheeks. My body quivered around as she did so before my head covered by messy locks shot up. My mouth opened letting out words of urgency.

"O-okay! Okay! I'm ready! A snicker left her brown colored lips as she lead me back to the toilet. She thoroughly washed her gloves off, free of everything as she touched and turned the doorknob. She poked her head out the door yelling.

"Hey! She's almost done in here! Start getting her make-up and clothes ready for her pictures! And hurry and get this room cleaned up quicker to! She turned back around jumping as she snatched the large syringe of enema off the sink.

"Hurry! We mustn't waste time! You have 5 to 10 minutes to get you're make-up, outfit and a few pictures in before you'll be stuck in the bathroom for at least 15 minutes at a time. Then it's back to the shoot, a profile and a short biography on "whom" and what you are. I knew she wouldn't really expose who I was in fear someone I knew would come looking for me. These slave posters would get everywhere so I doubt they'd put every detail of who I was on there. She flushed the toilet spraying my body down again quickly. She kicked me on the ground shoving the larger syringe inside of me without warning. I yelled at her only to get her wet finger shoved in my ear.

"ACK! I pulled away from her drying her saliva out of my ear. She slid the syringe from my body helping me up. She shoved me out the door pushing me down in a soft red sofa chair.

"Alright her ass is red, tight and violated! Get her make-up and hair done now! She yanked off her dirty gloves throwing them in the trash. She rubbed her hands together after squeezing hand-sanitizer in them, while she talked.

"C'mon Itchi I think you like her to much so you're coming with me to get her outfits together for her stay here and afterwards.. The demoness reluctantly followed the short girl, her piercing purple eyes glued to my body as she hissed and slammed the wooden door. I relaxed in the soft chair, careful to keep my ass tight as I breath lowly. I ignored the loud gay men yelling around me as they did my hair and make-up keeping my head propped up a certain way and my eyes closed. Eventually I fell asleep for a few moments with one thought on my mind.

"How did my life get so out of control this quickly, after thinking about him again?...

Alright that was chapter three! Thank you for the very kind favorites follows and alerts…etc. But! As always please R&R….kindly… ~Anri The Fire Kistune~? No ofense sages.

uto was had already began his voage elswhere mistresses anf finally spoke my sharp teeth covered b


End file.
